


your lips, my lips (apocalypse)

by saltjoons



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Awkward Flirting, Character Study, First Kiss, First Meetings, Kissing, M/M, but not really apocalypse centered, check content warnings in the notes please, the prompt is my excuse for a shitty character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltjoons/pseuds/saltjoons
Summary: Jacob gets kissed by a stranger during the apocalypse.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	your lips, my lips (apocalypse)

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: don’t trust anyone during the apocalypse. jacob’s just really nice… 
> 
> jacob and kevin are a little too ooc here, but i imagine this would be non-customer service jacob and shy boy kevin in their natural habitat!
> 
>  **CONTENT WARNING!**  
>  ok so uh this fic is weird, it starts off with a lighthearted prompt and suddenly implies a character wanting to die/being okay with dying and suddenly it’s about life. also! the whole highlight of this fic is an awkward non-consensual kiss. however, jacob didn’t really mind said kiss, so it’s more of dubcon at surface level. please don’t proceed if you’re uncomfortable with that!
> 
> haha anyway enjoy <3

We’re up north. Eric’s place. Please come to us safely.  
\- Sangyeon

It’s nearly dark out when Jacob finds himself standing in front of an abandoned two-story house.

The house in question looks decent, looks _and_ sounds abandoned, and seems to have enough barricades for safety.

Shrugging, he goes for the fence, swiftly climbing over with no struggle. Looking back, the streets were darker than they were a few minutes ago. It screamed danger, but he was at least sure that whatever creatures came at night couldn’t climb fences.

To his surprise, the front door wasn’t locked, in contrast to the windows barred up with wooden planks. Taking a deep breath, he pushes the door open with caution.

Jacob doesn’t bother echoing a “hello” into the house.

The said house was eerie, to say the least. Jacob found himself walking into a blue floored living room, noticing how there were holes high up on the walls and how the overgrowth from the yard had welcomed themselves inside through the windows.

But Jacob had no time to be choosy— this would have to do. It was only for the night, anyway.

After barricading the living room entrance with a beat-up cabinet, Jacob realizes that maybe he’s being too carefree about everything. He should’ve checked upstairs. But then, in the apocalypse, you can never really be the definition of “careful” with the possibility of anything going wrong at any given moment.

He could die tonight. He doesn’t think too much about it (or, _tries_ not to think about it) when he starts a small fire in the corner of the room, where the floor and wallpaper have deteriorated with the help of time and environment.

Maybe something went down in this house. That’s what he thinks of instead, chewing on his beef jerky as he warms his other hand, eyes focusing on the large scratches on the wall, the wrecked wallpaper sticking out as a result.

It’s deathly quiet when Jacob drapes a jacket over himself, his hand clutching a knife underneath the covers. The last thing he sees being the small sparks rising from the flames in front of him.

It’s easy when he lets himself succumb to the sleep.

Jacob is a believer if you want him to be one.

However, if someone had walked up to him a month ago and told him of an incoming apocalypse, Jacob would have laughed right then and there.

Funny how things turn out to be the way they are.

Three weeks ago, you could say that Jacob was living his best life. After the slump that was his post-college crisis, he started leading guitar lessons at a local music academy. He’d been a little uninspired lately when it came to his guitar, but the lessons were a start. He found that he liked teaching people, and seeing smiles on their faces as they were successful in learning the things Jacob taught them. Not to mention the pay was pretty fine, too.

He was even signing up for jobs concerning his actual degree. Directly after college, he had no energy to do so. Call it the burnout period, if you may, but things fell into place eventually, and even Jacob himself was surprised at the number of callbacks he’d received. He was supposed to have the job interviews this week, but… the current situation can speak for itself.

All the aspects of his life were suddenly in bloom again. After the crisis period, post-college adult life caught up to him in a different way, and he adapted easily this time, instead of falling back into the bland period once more. One instance was the weekly gatherings with his friends, who were his friends now in a different kind of sense. He found their vibe now different, as compared to when they were all still in school. He found himself focused on the adult things. Paying the bills, sure. The odd thoughts of downloading a dating app, yes.

“Just saying,” Chanhee shoved a spoon of ice cream into his mouth, “I think you’re getting lonely, hyung.”

Jacob smiled. The usual. “What do you mean? I have all of you keeping me company.”

Changmin feigned gagging, while Chanhee raised a brow over his small tub of ice cream.

“And _when_ was the last time you dated someone?”

“High school!” Sunwoo joined in.

“High school,” Changmin agreed.

“First year of college, actually,” Jacob corrected gently. Scratching the back of his head afterwards, he shrugged. “I just sort of didn’t have time anymore. College gets busy. You all know how it is.”

See, Jacob was the model student. The diligent one. He didn’t exactly spend all his time buried in the textbooks, but he found himself focused enough on finishing his studies to the point where he _did_ see the good in people (the angelic one, his friends would always call him), but he just didn’t develop anything beyond that… with anyone.

And maybe that was the problem. Maybe that’s why he wasted almost a year of his life in a crisis, the last good thing he’d done during those times was the memory of grasping his diploma on stage. He spent all of his time focusing on the academics— the seriousness of it all. Not that it was bad, really. But he had just done so to the point where he lost the way to what he really wanted to do in life.

“But now that you’re graduating,” Chanhee pointed his spoon at the older. “It’s time to get out there, right?”

It’s safe to say Jacob didn’t put himself out there in that sense. As much as he thinks he unconsciously did long for something more with other people, he wanted to prioritize finding stability in different areas, for that time being.

(Did he regret it? Well. Either way, it’s nothing to get upset over now. The apocalypse was a lonely kind of journey. Finding love in empty streets wasn’t exactly going to be easy.)

Really, it was all going fine, and he was picking himself back up.

Until the apocalypse hit.

What did he expect? Zombies?

Well, yes. Anything but alien-like creatures that roamed when the sun went down, bloodthirsty for anything that breathed with life.

It all started one night. Like in the movies, the ground shook, and he found himself panicking at the sight of the tall city buildings in the distance catching fire and falling over. Sirens were ringing in the streets, news stations reporting hurriedly on national television, warning the public of the destructive lifeforms that were dangerous at night.

Everything after that was a blur, really. Communication lines getting cut off, the televisions going silent, radios reporting each day of new developments, all the while Jacob stayed put in his apartment, living off of his food supply and desperately waiting for a sign to get out there at the right time.

The streets were silent every night. Save for the occasional screams he’d hear echoing by the roads around midnight. Weapon by his side, he’d sometimes just put his hands against his ears, or focus an unwavering stare at his apartment’s door until the sun rose up.

Optimistic Jacob. Kind Jacob. Loving Jacob. Angelic Jacob. _Hopeful Jacob._ All the things people had called him previously were coming to an end when he started to lose hope during his second week. Until, wait—

A single bar of signal had given him a message.

We’re up north. Eric’s place. Please come to us safely.  
\- Sangyeon

And then, there he was. Traveling across the country day by day, staying in abandoned houses and stores at night, maybe fearing for his life in all 24 hours of each day, but still, he held onto that small bit of hope.

If Jacob Bae could pick himself back up once, he could do it again.

When Jacob comes to, it’s no longer quiet.

He sits up, immediately tightening the grip on his knife at the sound of music in the distance.

Jacob moves quickly, albeit with caution and silence. He wears his jacket, secures his backpack, and pushes the charred remains of his fire aside. Careful not to make a noise, he pushes the impromptu barricade away, tiptoeing towards the door. He gives the house one final glance with a sigh, before heading into the hallway.

But when Jacob’s hand starts to reach for the doorknob, freedom right outside, he finds himself pausing.

Wait.

Music?

He turns around, met with the wooden stairs that led to the second floor, likely where the music was coming from. The stairs partially covered in vines looked unsafe if someone would, let’s say, run up on it. Although it did look… usable.

His thoughts wandered. Was there somebody upstairs?

Gulping, he pushes the door behind him open, acting as a quick Plan B. He could just make a run for it if things went wrong.

He takes his gaze towards the stairs. 

He’s suddenly aware of his erratic heartbeat, the nervousness ringing in his ears, and the dry feeling in his mouth as he opens it with slight hesitation to echo out a single word into the empty home.

“Hello?”

A moment passes.

Jacob frowns. 

He thinks he said it in a louder volume than the music playing upstairs, but—

He flinches at the sound of heavy footsteps. The music doesn’t stop. He looks up, following the sound of the footsteps upstairs as it travels across the ceiling, his eyes eventually settling on the staircase, which started to creak.

Jacob realizes he’s holding his breath. His grip on his knife couldn’t get any tighter as he wills his legs to get ready to bolt the other way, stepping one foot back. His heart was going to burst with anxiety, there was no other way to describe it.

_Step. Step. Step._

Jacob nearly drops his knife when a figure finally descends from the stairs in front of him. He thinks he feels a single drop of sweat cascade down his temple.

For whoever it was that stood in front of him, was one of the most beautiful boys he’d set his eyes upon.

It was actually the _only_ boy he’d set his eyes upon ever since the apocalypse, but, well.

“You’re real,” the boy breathes out, looking at Jacob with a bit of disbelief, though he also looked… lovestruck, to say the least. Jacob gulps at the out-of-it tone in his voice.

The boy looked well, considering the apocalypse. His clothes were clean and fine, and… wait, was he living upstairs? Jacob hadn't even bothered to check yesterday, but then that just meant he was intruding the whole time. The boy seemed fine, though. Healthy. Clean. Was he here alone? Was he here the entire time?

Though as much as Jacob wanted to contemplate more on the basically life or death situation he was in, he did not have enough time to finish the thought as he found himself stumbling back at the sight of the boy rushing towards him in full force.

He dropped his guard by accident, knife slipping out of his hand in alarm at the sudden movement. The door was right behind him, he could bolt _now._

But after just a few strides towards him, the boy had his face in a light grasp, his cold hands taking a hold of Jacob’s cheeks in a gentle touch.

Jacob stares into the boy’s eyes full of wonder, their breaths mingling at the proximity of Jacob’s sudden exhale.

His hands were so, _so_ cold.

And Jacob should really, _really_ make a run for it right now.

But before he can even think twice about it, he’s being pushed back a little, and suddenly being kissed.

Oh.

He’s being kissed by a complete stranger in the midst of an apocalypse.

Jacob’s eyes widen at the realization.

For one, his lips are cold. If Jacob focuses, he could maybe taste tomato soup. It felt weird. The situation, the touch. But after so many days of being alone, Jacob admits… it felt warm.

It felt like life. A kiss was something on a personal level for everyone, but this abrupt connection with a complete stranger served as a reminder, maybe, to Jacob— that despite their surroundings falling apart and humanity most likely being at the brink of extinction, Jacob was alive.

Jacob was still here.

He doesn’t close his eyes.

And the boy’s features were… lovely, to say the least, considering the state of their surroundings. Pale skin, nice looking lashes, soft lips… Jacob didn’t know what to focus on, really, but before he could even digest the fact that this whole thing was happening, the boy was pulling away with a shocked look.

The boy stares at Jacob for a moment, covering his mouth in shock right after taking a step back.

Suddenly, “Sorry!” He yells, backing away, and Jacob flinches at his loud voice bouncing off the walls.

Jacob feels his hand twitch to reach out, maybe, but ultimately doesn’t. He watches the boy slap his own forehead.

He looks infuriated, Jacob supposes, at himself. “Sorry. You’re kind of the first person I’ve seen since this whole thing started, so I just.”

The boy stops and looks elsewhere. 

Silence between them. Feeling out of place, Jacob opts to bend down and slowly pick his knife up from the floor.

The boy follows the movement, of course. At this, the boy eyes the object with alarm, raising his hands and speaking up again. 

“I’m not a murderer, I promise! It’s just been really, _really_ quiet lately. I didn’t expect anyone. At all. Oh god, but that makes me _sound_ a little out of it…” he bites his lips at the last few words, voice quieting.

Jacob looks up and gives him a quick once over. Letting out a sigh as he bends back up, he pockets his knife with little hesitance. 

“No, it’s fine,” Jacob starts with a welcoming smile. “I was just surprised.”

“I didn’t even ask,” the boy looks terrified at his own realization. “I’m really sorry. Should I just… go now?”

Jacob shakes his head. “No, really, it’s okay,” he scratches the back of his head, sheepish. “The last thing I expected was to be kissed by a pretty boy during the apocalypse, so. Surprised.” 

And there it was. Silence between the two as they openly stare at each other. As Jacob tries to keep his confident front, the other boy lets his own mouth fall open, flustered at Jacob’s words.

 _This is all so odd,_ Jacob thinks, _but at least I still got it in me._

A few moments pass when Jacob clears his throat. “Well, anyway,” Jacob glances behind him, nodding his head as a gesture at the staircase. “Do you live here?”

The boy snaps out of it, though a red shade still dusts his cheeks as he steps forward with a hand held out. “I’m Kevin,” the boy, _Kevin_ , says, and Jacob takes his hand to shake. “Kevin Moon. And, yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“I’m Jacob. Nice to meet you,” Jacob shoots Kevin a warm smile before he takes his hand back. “You’ve been here ever since the apocalypse started?”

Kevin shrugs in response, eyes looking elsewhere. “Kinda just didn’t know what to do or where to go when it started, so yeah,” he turns around, walking towards the stairs, but not taking a step upwards before glancing at Jacob. “You wanna come up?”

Jacob gives him a cheeky smile. “How do I know you aren’t an ax murderer?”

In response to the jab, Kevin’s eyes widen. “I swear, I’m not—”

“I kid,” Jacob subtly tucks the pocket knife further into his side, following Kevin from behind, who starts walking up after giving Jacob a small laugh.

“You’re _way_ too trusting, though,” Kevin mutters, leading Jacob down the upstairs hallway. 

It was a little dark, sunlight only coming from some of the open windows inside the doorwayless rooms. It was like downstairs: ruined walls and damp floors partially disturbed by greens coming from the outside. Jacob shivered at the air coming from the bits of the ceiling that were open, the blue morning sky visible through the holes.

“I just think we’re more focused on avoiding the common enemy rather than fighting others,” Jacob says, stopping in front of the door at the end of the hall when Kevin does. “And, sorry. I kinda spent the night.”

Kevin turns to him, confusion evident in his features. “You did?”

“Yeah,” Jacob says. “You didn’t hear me move furniture around?”

“Oh,” Kevin tilts his head. “I slept before dusk.”

Jacob doesn’t respond, instead watching as Kevin opens the door, gesturing for Jacob to enter first.

When he does, his eyes immediately take in the sight of the numerous illustrations covering the walls.

“Oh, wow,” Jacob breathes out in awe, looking around.

If you squint, you’d notice the walls’ ruined state, but it was still hard to do so with all of the drawings covering the room on all four sides. Drawings of people, everyday objects, sceneries… some overlapping others, but all full of life, the different colors staining the dull grey walls. 

Jacob spots a puppy. A bike against a wall. A lake. Some illustrations had the touch of playfulness, some seriousness, and for whatever reason, some parts of the wall were crossed out with impulsive-looking splashes of paint, traces of the previous illustrations only faint.

In contrast to the outside world that was in shreds, a practical danger zone as a whole— the room was brimming with life. Even in the little ways aside from the drawings: the neatly done bed in the corner, the food cans on one side of the room, and the music player occupying one area, letting out soft tunes.

When Jacob turns to Kevin, he finds the latter staring off into space. Upon sensing Jacob’s stare, however, Kevin straightens his posture and looks up at Jacob with a weak smile.

“They’re beautiful,” Jacob compliments with a soft voice, to which Kevin mutters a ‘thank you’ at. “Were you just here the whole time? Drawing?”

“And jamming out,” Kevin sends a nod at the speakers. Eyes darting towards the stack of cans, he gives a little shrug. “I had some food left. Thought I’d just stay here until supplies ran out. So I just started painting with the art supplies I could find. Out of boredom.”

Jacob gives the sight another look, his gaze travelling across the room. Slowly taking it all in, his heart feels warm at the emotions seeping out of the creations. It’s been a long time since his heart felt this full, so he savored it. A moment frozen in time.

It was so, _so_ warm, but even so, his mind couldn’t help but wander.

If Kevin ran out of food, what would he have done? Jacob didn’t want to assume the worst, but with the way Kevin was speaking, a little hesitant and dismissive towards the subject of being in this house, he couldn’t help but succumb to the negative possibilities.

Kevin is a stranger. But the thought of Kevin wasting the days away in an abandoned house, _alone_ , instead of trying? Jacob felt… hurt.

_That’s what I would have done if it was still like back then._

He doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want that for anyone.

The emotions surge within him.

Jacob does not want Kevin Moon to die.

So, Jacob turns to Kevin with a funny look. He keeps it casual.

“Boredom?” he repeats. “Kevin, this is amazing,” he gestures vaguely at the walls, before moving near Kevin, giving him a genuine smile. Because, really, Jacob _was_ amazed. “You’re really talented. I’m not really into art, but this is the most life I’ve seen since… you know.”

Jacob’s smile grows, eyes glancing at the walls every now and then, while Kevin settles for putting a hand over his own cheek. He feels his face grow hotter at the shower of compliments, clearing his throat.

“Thanks,” Kevin mumbles. He looks up at Jacob. “So how about you? What brings you here, Jacob?”

 _A chance_. Jacob gulps as he fully turns back to Kevin, a full smile on his face.

“I’m heading up North. Meeting up with friends,” Jacob answers. He shifts his tone afterwards. “What about you?” he shoots the question back, tone careful and kind. “You said you’d just hang around until supplies ran out. What do you plan to do afterwards?” he looks at Kevin in the eye when he asks.

For a moment, Kevin’s avoidant of his stare. But eventually, he sighs, sharply turning to Jacob with a frown. Jacob startles at this, but holds his ground.

“I don’t know,” Kevin throws with a firm voice. “I don’t know, okay? Do you want me to be honest? I have nobody. Zero chances of communicating with my family or friends, and the farthest I’ve thought of is waiting until supplies run out.”

Jacob frowns back. “Kevin—”

“I might die here,” Kevin cuts him off, and those few words manage to knock the wind out of Jacob. “I _think_ I’ll die here. Alone. But it wouldn’t make a difference, and that’s okay.” Jacob didn’t know what he meant by it not making a difference, but he feels his heart tighten at Kevin’s words. Kevin looks towards the walls. “I’m alright with just…” he gestures weakly, “...this.”

Jacob knows he’s referring to the art. The house.

And Jacob gets it. Seeing the world outside, this room was a better place to be in. Jacob, too, would opt to stay here instead of face the dangers of outside. And it was like back then, during his lowest. Hands over his ears, staying indoors all day, and ignoring the responsibilities he somewhat feared.

It was comforting. Befriending the calm and ignoring the risks.

Jacob understood that. But with the world at its lowest point, possibly never to rise again, he knew it was them against everything else, and that _they_ had to make a move.

Like the complete opposite of his lowest, Jacob wanted to live.

Jacob wanted to live. And he wanted to be there for someone else who was wandering just as aimlessly as he was back then, because Jacob _knows_ what it feels.

Kevin Moon. A stranger. An artist.

A _stranger_ that kissed him minutes ago. Jacob barely knew him, but all he knew was that Kevin was about to give up. And Jacob didn’t want that. Not even for anyone living through this situation, really.

Jacob wants to be there for him.

In just a few steps, Jacob stands in front of Kevin, grasping his shoulders lightly, making Kevin jump at the sudden action.

Kevin looks guilty. “I’m sorry, I—”

“Come with me.”

Kevin’s eyes widen at his words, searching Jacob’s face for answers. Any hints of a joke from the stranger. Softly, with a tone of confusion, he mutters, “What?”

“Come with me,” Jacob repeats. “I don’t know what my friends and I will be doing once I get there, but we’ll keep going.”

Kevin gives him an incredulous look. “Jacob, you don’t... _know_ me.”

“We’re in the apocalypse. I don’t think we have enough time for first dates right now.”

Kevin almost laughs at that, cheeks reddening a little. “Stop flirting! I could be an ax murderer!”

Jacob shakes his head at that. “I’ll take my chances.”

Kevin goes silent, and so does Jacob. They’re holding hands now; at least, Jacob’s grasping Kevin’s fists between their bodies. It’s quiet, save for the soft music in the background.

Kevin _still_ looks hesitant. “I’m not— you’re— your friends?” He’s in disbelief at Jacob’s preposition. 

“They won’t mind,” Jacob reassures, and it was true. “Pack your stuff, bring your art supplies,” Jacob suggested, and he felt as if he was grasping at straws, but he _had_ to try. “Come with me, Kevin.”

He whispers the last bit, and for a moment, Jacob sees the hope flicker across Kevin’s features. Jacob exhales, looking down at their hands, a strange feeling in his chest. He didn’t know Kevin Moon at all, but if Kevin were to say no, he had no chance but to let him go, but—

“Okay.”

Jacob looks up in alarm.

Kevin’s staring back at him, lips pursed. “I’ll come along,” he nods, “Jacob.”

Jacob leans forward.

He envelops Kevin in a tight hug, closing his eyes. A few seconds pass before he feels Kevin’s stiff arms on his back, returning the hug.

They stay like that for a moment. 

Strangers with... something.

Eventually, they part, and Kevin silently moves away to gather his stuff into a backpack. As Kevin travels around the room, Jacob opts to stare at the illustrations once more, taking them all in.

They won’t be coming back to this.

In the end, they leave the room with longing in their last glances.

They don’t look back at the house when they’re outside, shoulders bumping as they walk down the middle of the road.

Jacob glances at Kevin. Someone more than a stranger. Feeling his stare, Kevin looks back at him, a smile on his face. A weak one, but one with hints of hope.

Jacob smiles back.

They’ll be okay.

It’s when the creatures of the night come out.

You’ll hear different things: you’ll hear screams down the street, rushed footsteps going up the stairs, a blood splatter echoing within a convenience store, or the calmed breathing of a family fast asleep in the confines of their boarded up home.

Or you’ll hear a door slam, a small gasp as eyes scan the walls full of life, a huge contrast to the greys of the outside.

Paint splatters as a reminder of a previous presence. Remnants of a life now unknown to all.

A house acting as a safe space to all that come by, providing warmth to all those lost.

In a world like this one, it stays there— unknowing, untouched, and undisturbed.

**Author's Note:**

> i just realized that not much actually Happens in this fic. they don’t get to know each other. so it feels more like an introductory chapter?!?!? would you guys like me to continue this?
> 
> yell at me on:  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/ultcobi) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ultcobi)


End file.
